Cyalume Charm
The Cyalume Charm is an item used in relevance to Cyalume Change. Idols who possess this Charm are participants in PriPara's Dream Theater. It debuts in Episode 39 of Season 2. Appearance The Cyalume Charm is a heart with a smaller heart-shaped gem in the center that shines in multicolored lights. Attached to the top is a fuchsia pair of wings with a small star-shaped crystal in the middle, and a white bow. Anime Cyalume Charms, when first given, are colorless until an idol first uses the Charm during their Cyalume Change. After the performance, idols are assigned a type depending on which color their Charm turns into - pink for Lovely, blue for Pop, purple for Cool, green for Natural and yellow for Celeb. The wings and the gem on the Charm's center can also turn gold. This has been seen only once with Faruru, which Meganee suggests is a result from her time spent in Paris. The wings on the Charm are detachable and can be switched with others, such as when Faruru traded her gold wings for Laala's regular pink wings. The Cyalume Charms signalize when a Dream Team has been formed, with all five Charms shining simultaneously. The Charms seem to pay no heed to pre-existing units, such as when Laala was integrated as a part of Dressing Flower despite being an active member of SoLaMi♡SMILE. The Cyalume Charms are also necessary in accessing Cyalume Fairy during Dream Theater performances. However, as only Aroma, Fuwari, Sophie, Ajimi, Laala, and Hibiki have been seen using the Charms in such a situation, it's unknown whether it's required for the whole team or just the group center in order to activate the change. Game The Cyalume Charm has a built-in "limitation code" that can be used with the game unit data. The charm doesn't normally catch any signals, but it does catch/correspond to music from the game unit so points are earned and the limitation code is released. There are eight different types of limitation codes that become luxurious dresses based on the number of points earned. Also if the charm does manage to catch a signal, then the center will shine in seven different colors, thus making the game more fun. The Millefeui Collection set can be used used for it, and are rare Cyalume designs that were made just for the Cyalume Charm. There's also a 2D code at the bottom of that card in the game unit that can be used in the game. Cyalume Charm Coords *Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord *Dolly Pink Cyalume Charm Coord *Sweet Plum Cyalume Charm Coord *Midnight Cyalume Charm Coord *Sweet Mint Cyalume Charm Coord *Sweet Berry Cyalume Charm Coord *Leaf Chiffon Cyalume Charm Coord *Melty Honey Cyalume Charm Coord *Dream Jewel Cyalume Charm Coord *Cute Pink Cyalume Charm Coord *Milky Plum Cyalume Charm Coord *Emerald Ribbon Cyalume Charm Coord *Mermaid Blue Cyalume Charm Coord *Happy Honey Cyalume Charm Coord *Ice Mint Cyalume Charm Coord *Red Rouge Cyalume Charm Coord Image Gallery Official Arts B8aIoZmCUAAueiL.jpg Pripara Season 2 Poster.jpeg PriPara-Popup-TV Tokyo.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.12.41.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.12.34.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.12.24.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.12.15.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.12.11.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.12.04.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.11.50.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.11.57.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.11.43.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.11.17.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.11.07.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.10.26.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.06.38.png Laala s2 visual.png|Laala holding the Cyalume Charm Cyalumecharm.png 30093.jpg 30094.jpg 30095.jpg 30096.jpg 30097.jpg Bright_Fantasy_2.jpg Bright_Fantasy_4.jpg Anime Screenshots Tumblr nm9jsjwT971qbgi6oo1 1280.jpg cyalume charm.jpg|Colorless Cyalume Charm Laala Laala Charm.jpg|Colored Cyalume Charm Laala 螢幕快照 2015-04-11 下午04.15.04.png|Colorless Cyalume Charm Aroma 螢幕快照 2015-04-18 上午11.00.39.png|Colorless Cyalume Charm Mirei cool charm sophie.jpg|Colorless Cyalume Charm Sophie cute cyalume charm.jpg|Colored Cyalume Charm Mikan cyalume charm team 1.jpg|Coloreds Cyalume Charms SoLaMi SMILE solami charm.jpg|Colored Cyalume Charms SoLaMi SMILE Laala Golden cyalume charm team 2.jpg|Colorless Cyalume Charms Dressing Pafe Dressing pafe cyalume charm.jpg|Coloreds Cyalume Charms Dressing Pafe lovely and cool charms.jpg|Coloreds Cyalume Charms Aromageddon Fuwari Cyalume Charm.jpg|Colorless Cyalume Charm Fuwari Fuwari Cyalume Charm 2.jpg|Colored Cyalume Charm Fuwari faruru cyalume charm.jpg|Colorless Cyalume Charm Faruru shion cyalume charm.jpg|Colored Cyalume Charm Shion ajimi charm.jpg|Colorless Cyalume Charm Ajimi ajimi colored cyalume.jpg|Colored Cyalume Charm Ajimi Ep 63 33.png|Coloreds Cyalume Charms Solami Dressing pripara police cyalume charms.jpg|Colored Cyalume Charms PriPara Police 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.19.13.png|Aroma using the Charm fuwari using the charm.jpg|Fuwari Using the Charm ajimi using the charm 2.jpg|Ajimi Using the Charm laala use the charm.jpg|Laala Using the Charm hibiki use the charm.jpg|Hibiki Using the Charm faruru use the charm.jpg|Faruru Using the Charm hibiki use the charm 2.jpg|Hibiki Using the Charm sophie use the charm.jpg|Sophie Using the Charm shion use the charm.jpg|Shion Use the Charm mirei use the charm.jpg|Mirei Use the Charm dorothy and leona use the charm.jpg|Leona and Dorothy Using the Charm hibiki use the charm 3.jpg|Hibiki Using the Charm laala use the charm 3.jpg|Laala Using the Charm 12182578 980729041973405 3931540169087764351 o.jpg tumblr_nnf.gif Types cute charm.jpg|Lovely Charm 螢幕快照 2015-04-11 下午04.12.58.png|Cool Charm Pop Cyalume.jpg|Pop Charm cool and twin pop.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午02.08.04.png|Natural Charm 螢幕快照 2015-08-17 下午07.56.51.png|Gold Lovely Charm prad5-7455.jpg|Celeb Charm Category:Items Category:Anime Category:Important Terms Category:Terminologies Category:Idol